The One For All Web Warrior
by ZayZilla45
Summary: After his universe was created from the Collider, Izuku Midoriya must protect his world from any kind of danger he comes across, to not only show the world what he's made of, but to also prove to the Spiderverse, that he was meant to be created
1. Teaser

"So your universe was born by accident...Well I don't really call it a accident...it seems more like an advantage" Said a voice as another voice spoke up.

"I've never seen a webslinger like you before..you're more different than others" Said the voice as a female voice spoke up.

"You were made on purpose...and that purpose is responsiblity to see if you can prove you're a web warrior" Said the female voice.

"Thanks...but how do I know what I got what it takes to be just like you?" Asked a voice.

"You won't know...it's a leap of faith Midoriya...A leap of Faith..." Said a voice as it showed Midoriya in his Spider suit standing on the edge of a building as he turned falling backwards off the building shooting a web swinging from building to building as he saw an explosion in the distance, putting on his mask as words talked in his head.

'You gotta remember, you have a world to protect...with your power and responsiblity, you have to prove what it takes to get both at once' said the voice echoing in his head as he shot a web going towards the explosion ahead as it cuts to black.

**Coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 1: The Merged Universe

**5 Years ago**

Below fisk tower was a huge control room that next to machine named the collider. A machine that messed around alternate dimensions causing many Spider People jump from Dimension to Dimension as a fail attempt to get Fisk's Family back but was the final night where the spiderverse team put an end to it and Destroy the collider which they did so thanks to the help of a brave hero named Miles Morales. What the Spider People didn't know however was an accident back at the Collider.

A scientists was reading a manga as he gets shoulder poked by one of the other head scientists. "Doctor Kurt Conners...we have a busy day today and Kingpin will not be pleased if this goes too unwell...so I better not catch you slacking" said the head scientist as the man nods.

"Good...You may be 19 Kurt but you gotta realize you're one of the top ones...trust me...kingpin or I don't wanna get rid of you forcefully..." He said walking off as they got to work. Testing the collider, On his Desk was a manga simply called 'Boku No Hero Academia'. Even though Conners worked for fisk he loved the readings of manga as a kid, teaching him that anybody can be who they want if they tried even with a disability, explaining his missing Right arm that he was born without.

Suddenly during these turn of events testing the collider that night to revive Fisk's family the whole room started collapsing and violently shook the whole room as every scientists had to evacuate. Kurt Conners quickly packed his things but when he ran out his manga slipped out of his bag as it flew out into the Collider, Right into its Core, Causing everything from the manga started to explode creating a new dimension as the collider gets destroyed by Miles and throwing Kingpin in jail. The start of a new superhero starts today.

**Present Time **

A Alarm beeped repeatly as a green hair boy pressed on the button yawning as he puts on his glasses from the desk next to him. This here was Izuku Benjamin Midoriya, He was born without a quirk in the city of New York, This version New York looked as such as many people in many universe know in love, but had a huge difference in buildings and streets all together to make it look like a different place all together.

Midoriya got dressed putting on his school universe as he walked out his room to see his mother Inko Midoriya cooking and looking back at the kid smiling. "Morning! Ready for the field trip today?" She asked as Midoriya sat down getting breakfast served to him.

"Yeah...was there actually an earthquake that happened last night?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah, wasn't too big but still bizzare of how many we're getting recently, maybe it's a villain with some kind of earth quirk or something, but just my speculation...so why do you wanna explore Alchemax?" She asked as midoriya was eatting his pancakes.

"Its like the most coolest place ever! So much telenology, so many people with quirks and abilities! The excitement is endless!" He said as they heard the bus.

"Well theres your ride, be safe sweetie" Inko said as Midoriya pecked her cheek.

"I will mom, I'll see you this afternoon" he said taking his bag as the bus started to drive off. "WAIT!" midoriya yelled as he groaned knowing it was probably bakugo telling the bus driver that he was sick today. Midoriya took off his glasses as he puts on these tiny devices that wrapped around his wrist. Green lighting started surge through his body as he started to wall run up the building jumping out into the air as he shoots a web into a building swinging in following the bus as he shoots another web. Getting closer and Closer he finally lands on top of the bus as he sits there crossing his legs as he puts his glasses back on.

"My name is Izuku Benjamin Midoriya.

I was bitten by a Radioactive Spider and for the last Year and a half I was the one and only Spider-Deku!

I'm sure you're new to not know the rest.

I was a kid who was born quirkless.

Then I had a radioactive spider bite me after it contain the DNA of All Might's One for All which All Might didn't mind offering me with the exception of the spidey powers.

I saved the city again and again, I lost my uncle Benjamin Midoriya.

Was recruited by the UAvengers.

Fell in love and foiled it.

Got hit by a drunk.

And I...even did this..." It showed Izuku imitating All Might's face saying 'Eat this' as All Might watched sweatdropping

"We don't even talk about this...

but yeah I became one of the history changing web slingers of my world and became what I wanted to be...a Hero...even though I'm nowhere near the top...I'm slowly getting there...Somebody needs to inherit the full power of One for All and you're looking at him" He said winking.

It cuts back to him finally arriving at Alchemax as the class walked out that included Katsuki Edward Bakugo. A Best Frienemy of Midoriya and has a big temper problem. "Deku?! How did you get here shithead?!" He yelled out as their teacher bonked Katsuki's head.

"For lying you get a week detention Bakugo. C'mon Midoriya we need to come explore." The teacher said as midoriya smiled taking off his web shooters as he walked passed Katsuki who flipped them off as they walk inside Alchemax.

**To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2: Symbosis

_In Alchemax_

The class was looking around in awe of the clean and beautiful texture of the inside of the buildings which held many scientific items being held up in display.

From miniature versions of the inventions to older prototypes, the building with so much to see. It felt like walking into the future. All in display was being shown one at a time at the tour which Midoriya took a picture of with his standard old camera he used for the bugle. He took a photo of all except one where Bakugo purposely shoulder bumps midoriya ruining his perfect shot of the display before him.

"Is Alchemax working on any project at the moment?" Ask a Student from the group asking the Tour Guide also known as the lead scientist of the whole building; Doctor Olivia.

"Yes however sinced we can't really reveal anything yet, but we do have enough tell you that big things will be happening soon. Like a phone that doesn't need to charge or A Car turning into a mobile bike in a push of a button, anything is possible in the distant future. We do have one personal project code named the Venom Project which is like i said...very personal and is off limits and will not be revealed until further notice" Said Olivia explaining her way around the question that was asked to her. She started to take the entire group to another area that had other displays as Bakugo smirked stopping in front of the room that said 'off limits' looking at Midoriya wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Heeeey Deku...why don't we go and look to see this venom project, I'll even make you take a photo of it" He offered to him which made Midoriya frown.

"Hey...we were told not to go in there...they said it for a reason..c'mon before we get in trouble" Midoriya warned him but as he expected, his words didn't get through him as he walked to the door.

"Tch fine you damn chicken, I'll see for myself since you're too scared to! See ya loser" He said entering the room as Midoriya sighed as he ran to the group to catch up to the tour.

_Meanwhile_Bakugo with his hands in his pockets entered the room that was off limits as he looked around to see its...completely empty except a table that had a container on it with strange black liquid in it as bakugo smirked laughing a bit at the ooze.

"Thats it?! That's Alchemax's most personal project, some sort of Tar Oil?!" He laughed his ass off as the liquid started to move as it hit the glass causing a crack causing bakugo to stop laughing and leaned in to get a closer look at the crack.

"What the-" The black ooze breaks out of the container launching itself onto Bakugo's face as it began to cover his whole body as Katsuki started to panick trying to forcefully get the thing off of him. "H-HEY GET THIS STUFF OFF OF ME!! HELP ANYBODY!" The Ooze started to cover his face as Bakugo tried to use his quirk but no avail. "D-DEKUUU!!!" It completely covered his face as he seem to form eyes that look similar to Spider-man's eye lenses.

_Meanwhile at the tour_The class was in front of a minature model of a machine that looked quite familiar.

"And this is what we call the collider, a well made machine made to open a rift into an alternative dimension or multiple dimensions at once! Isn't that exciting?!" Dr Olivia asked as the students looked in awe of the model with midoriya taking another picture as a Roar was heard that shaked the entire room making Dr Olivia grab her Radio in worry.

"Olivia to Matt...Olivia to Matt what's going on over?"

"The Project V has escaped, I repeat the Project V has escaped and bonded with a host!" Said another voice out of the Radio as Olivia looked at the group.

"Okay kids if you would follow me...we'll be safely going out the backdoor" Olivia said in calmness as She notices Izuku and Bakugo were missing.

"Kids where did Midoriya and Bakugo go...anybody?" She asked as crashes were heard as she didn't have time to wonder and escoreted the kids out of the building.

_In the laboratory _

Scientist were running off as A black creature with fangs, Teeth, and A long tongue started to slaughter the environment with its destruction as spider deku swung in dropkicking the creature in the face.

"Woah there big guy..whens the last time you brushed your teeth?" he asked jokingly.

**_"Hungrrrryyyy...please" _**Growled the creature seemingly to be struggling to keep it's composure.

"You don't say! WELL HAVE A WEB BUFFET!" He said as he started shooting web balls at the creature which didn't effect it charging at the Web warrior as he smiled under his mask, not before having his leg being grabbing and started to get smashed upon the ground in such domination. Slamming the spider down on final time as Spidey groaned a bit in pain.

"How did my spider sense not work there...?" He asked himself as he stood up holding his torso in pain.

'_He's somehow not triggering my spider senses...that's already a red flag...Maybe I should quickly end the battle with one for all maybe I can beat him' _He thought to himself as One for All surges through his entire body making the creature watch in place getting prepared.

'_He wants to sit there then fine making it more easier for me!' _He thought out as he charged at the creature with the creature charging at him as well.

The black creature swung it's fist towards Spider-Deku at full force with Deku seeing it coming as he slid on his knees under the swing putting a web mine below the creatures arm making it stick to the floor of the Lab. Before the creature can break free midoriya immediately went in for the kill charging his One for All into a fist clashing it hard onto the creature's jaw.

"SMAAAAAASSSSHH!!!!!" The shockwave caused a chunk of the creature's face to fall off making it face away from the web warrior.

"Alright big guy the Gig is up...it's either we do it the easy way or-" Midoriya said as he was caught off guard of the creature slowly turning back towards him revealing Bakugo's face inside of the creature.

"k-kachaan?" Deku gasped in disbelief as the ooze covered Bakugo's face repairing its face.

**_"Kachaan is no more...We are VENOOOM!!" _**Roared the Symbiote as he took the advantage and grabbed Spider-Deku by the throat. He then slammed the Hero on the wall choking him making Deku gasp for air.

**_"And We...are hungry...for some Spider..."_** He said as his slimey long tongue wiped across Spidey's cheek. Deku felt his heart slowly throb slower and slower as Venom opened his mouth leaning towards the kid's head. Before Venom can put Midoriya in their mouth a web from behind pulled the symbiote into a wall making a hole.

"C'mon let's take him out of here!" Said a voice as Midoriya's vision was blurry makinf him slowly close his eyes.

Midoriya woke up in his bedroom looking around seeing that it was now night. Midoriya felt his throat feeling the claw marks he had on them. Question was who the hell saved him? Maybe it was one of the UAvengers...speaking of which he needed to make a call to see how they're doing. He went out of his window feeling a slight pain on his arms as he had no choice but to use the fire escape getting to the roof.

_Meanwhile_

"YOU'RE WHAT?!!!!" Midoriya yelled out looking at the screen of his phone looking at the famous face of All Might.

"We young midoriya are going on an urgent mission in mexico to stop a massive crisis happening over there and we want you to stay put!" All might yelled out as Everybody that he knew was there too.

Mei Matsume Stark also known as Iron woman. She was a Mechanic for many weapons for the UAvengers until she and all might both became leaders of the team. She has build an iron like suit because of her mechanical quirk making her the first Pro Hero to have her own weapon in combat without the use of her quirk in the battle field.

Enijo Kirishima also known Red Riot with a cute nickname being 'The thing'. His quirk can make him harden his body in all places at once enough to smash through solid rock. He was a great friend to bakugo who was still in training of joining the UAvengers...which is why he never revealed Midoriya's secret identity being his bully and all.

Ochako Romanoff Uraraka also known as Uravity in the public but was given the name black widow because the team tends to tease midoriya and her being a spider couple like a black widow and a male house spider...and that's where the name came from. but usually her quirk is to touch objects or people and lifting them up in the air like there's zero gravity. That wasn't much of a close combat system so she was given 2 taser sticks and a knife in case if the enemy is too close.

Denki Dillion Kaminari also known as Electro. At First he was a Burglar who had a fancy name and Electrcitiy Quirk to steal things with but after losing his sister, his life went through a brutally aweful change. So awful he believes being will just make him lose more the close that he loves. So he trusts the UAvengers to make him a better person that once was before.

Tenya Iida also known as Quick Silver. His quirk? An engine that can make him run in such intense speeds with his Hero suit which was made of steel, running so fast that he almost looked like a speeding Sliver Bullet which is where his name originated. Him and Midoriya are easily good friends and are probably the smartest out of the whole group entirely.

Mina Ashido also known as Alien Queen to the public but the team gave her a cute name 'Mantis' because of the little horns she's got on her head. Her Quirk is shoot acid that's hot enough to slice through metal. She was a well known Physic thanks to mental training when she was young making her read people's minds and knowing when someone is lying or not.

Finally we have Jirou, which the team gave her the name Earjack but she highly perfers to call herself Nega Sonic Teenage War head...Yeah that's not a joke. She use to work for the infamous DeadTwice before dropping herself to the UAvengers for obvious reasons. Her quirk is to use her ear pieces that can be used on equipment but can be used on her suit to create a huge explosion enough to total a whole entire block. Making you realize why she has Warhead in the title.

"Wait wait wait wait wait! So you're saying you're leaving me in the dust?! All might I thought you were the captain of america!" Midoriya yelled out as All Might laughed a bit.

"I know and I am, I just thought maybe since you want bigger tasks at hand, we're thinking of having the whole city for you to save! Remember Midoriya once you get that one for all in control you'll surely do it!" All might as Midoriya sighed breaking the mood of the situation.

"Bakugo was taken by a creature..." Izuku spilled out as All might slowly stopped laughing with him looking at the boy to see midoriya vaguely upset.

"How?..." All might asked.

Midoriya explained how the field trip went, and how bakugo wanted to wander off where he wasn't suppose to and that whole fight happening in the labs of Alchemax and when he almost died but was saved by unknown people.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that...if only we got the news eariler...if i was you I would go Contact Coronel Nezu Fury. He may help you on this situation...but for now you're on your own...don't take it personal...it's just our job..." He hangs up as Midoriya groans going back into his room turning on the light.

Midoirya sat there on the bed and hugged his knees realizing he has to gain a huge responsibility in order to be on urgent missions with the UAvengers. He really wanted to be just like them but now with Kachaan in that ooze like creature...it seemed he was in a dead end at this point.

Midoriya kept thinking of what to do as suddenly something caught his eye on his bookbag. It was a Sticky note with a letter on it as midoriya took it off and read it.

'We decided to let you recover for now but if you want to know more about us and meet us then go to this address...just don't get too freaked out when you see a cartoon pig- M'

This note made Midoriya raised a eyebrow in that 'cartoon pig' part but it seems like they acquire his help. So whoever this M person is must be a hero just like Midoriya. Since it was a weekend tomorrow morning midoriya thought of going first things tomorrow but first he needed to recover a bit and get a goodnight sleep as he changed into his pajamas laying on the bed and turning off the light closing his eyes slowly going into a very night long slumber.

**To be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 3: Midoriya and The Spiderverse

_At an abandoned building in Brownsville, New York_

Bakugou was sitting in a corner of a dark dusty looking room. He felt awfully sick that he almost felt like he was gonna vomit, his arms were weak and his palms are sweaty, his head kept hurting everytime a car honking it's horn was driving by. The pain was overwhelming...and what's worse is that he believes he's not alone in this room because a voice kept speaking out like it was in his head calling out for him...calling his name over and over.

**_"Ka_****_tsukiiii~" _**Whispered the deep voice in his head. The voice knew his name but it almost sounded like his voice except extremely more deeper in tone like he had an inner demon that was awakened because of the symbiote bonding to him.

"L-leave me alone..." Bakugou muttered out in complete fear. He was only 16 years old, a teenage boy who didn't know better, but his curiousity got the best of him and now it's haunting him in his head. He just wanted to go home, see his hag of a mother and bully shitty deku at school the usual and may**_be kill him and tear his head off!!_** NO...Katsuki was no killer...what were those thoughts he was thinking...it wasn't his. The voice calls him out once again.

**_"Katsukiiii~" _**The voice whispered once again as his tough guy kicked in as he stood up in anger. Activating his quirk lighting up the entire room.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!!!!" Katsuki yelled at the voice as he was followed by a sinster chuckle. Suddenly a black tentacle comes out of katsuki's shoulder transforming into a face that had sharp triangler like eyes with a big row of sharp teeth as it grinned at the blond. Katsuki shivered in so much fear that his mouth couldn't even let out a scream making only a little silent squeal to air out of his mouth.

**_"Hi katsuki...you may not know me...but I definently know about you...allow me to introduce myself I am Kilntar V...One of the most elite Klintars in all of my race..Or call me...no...us Venom...as alchemax called us" _** Said the the head as it circled around katsuki's head with his eyes following the tiny venom head.

"I don't care who you are...get out of my body before I blow you into ash!" Katsuki warned the symbiote as the Klintar gave out another chuckle.

**_"I'm afraid you can't do that katsuki...if I die...you die...I have absorbed 95% of your life force...meaning if you kill me your body will rot in this anarchtic neighborhood...out of all hosts I came across...you interest me...having such power...such will...such destructive force...you have a power that has opportunity" _**The Klintar explains as Bakugo looked at his palm clinching it as he looked up.

"What are you getting at with this...if it's something illegal then you're gonna have to jump out and let me die" Katsuki said in a cocky tone that made the symbiote grin wider. Yup this kid was the perfect match that it was looking for.

**_"no...of course it isn't, I heard the UAvengers have been looking at you lately...seeing you as a pathetic weak loser...however with my help...I can help you become an UAvenger quicker...all you need is to cooperate and you just might survive...what do you say?" _**The Klintar asked as Katsuki looked at the head.

"I'm listening..." Bakugo said to the head as the symbiote grins.

**_"First...we find Izuku Midoriya..."_** The head said as katsuki turned his head towards the klintar.

_Afternoon in front of a warehouse away from the city_

Midoriya was at the front door observing it. Honestly the building looked abandoned and it looked like it could be extremely dusty. Was he sure he was at the right place. He had to make sure as he knocked on ths door which opened slowly as it looked completely dark from the inside as something cleared it's throat with midoriya reacting by looking down to see a little girl with cute eyes and a sterotypical Japanese school girl outfit with a blue backpack.

"Are you Izuku?" She asked smiling up at midoriya which made midoriya blush on how adorable she was, she look old enough to a cute little niece to him.

"Yeah, are you the one who sent the note little girl?" he asked going on one knee to be on the same height of the girl as the girl grew a tick mark grabbing his arm and putting him into a tight and painful armbar. Making Midoriya tap out in pure pain. How strong was this school girl?!!

"I'm 25 dumbass! Disrespect me again and I'll-" She said angerily said as she was interupted.

"Peni please do not hurt our guest...it was an obvious mistake" Said a middle aged man walking out in the shadows. The guy looked like he's been through a midlife crisis, having a 5'O Clock Shadow, baggy eyes, and a dad gut.

Peni groaned as she lets him go stomping back inside as the man crouches down offering a hand to the teen.

"Sorry about peni back there, Honestly I'm even surprised that she doesn't look like she's age a day but hey we prefer it that way" He said as midoriya grabbed his hand standing up.

"Hey pete! is that midoriya kid here?" Yelled out a voice from inside, the voice sounded a tad of spanish. As the man turned around calling back.

"Yeah you can turn on the lights now" he yelled back as he gestured Midoriya to follow him as the entire warehouse's lights turn on revealing other people;

One was Miguel Aka Spiderman 2099, he became a recent member of the group after the events of the collider. Miguel was the Spiderman of the year 2099, a very distant future where it was his duty to fight the crimes happening in ths futuristic city of New York.

Another was a cartoon pig...oh so that's what that note meant. Peter Porker...ugh such a terrible pun...anyways he also known a spider ham- OH C'MON. Yeah but yeah pretty much he's like every spiderman...except a pig...

The other was Peni Parker the girl that was putting Midoriya in submission eariler, besides her was SP/DER her mech/robot that helps her in combat. She was a Japanese school that lived a normal life in New York city until her parents locked her in a room to be bitten by a spider that activated her mech. Ever since then she and her mech were sweeping the streets from any Kaijuu or Other Mechs willing to fight.

The one on sitting on a railing above a balcony reading a book was Gwen Stacy aka Spider Gwen. In her world besides Peter Parker getting bit...it was Gwen Stacy, however due to that it made Gwen lose her best friend Peter Parker. She soon realizes that she needs to step up the only way to prove she had the reponsiblity of her powers.

The one that was trying to solve a Rubex Cube was Peter Benjamin Parker also known as the nazi punching, the black and white crawling Spider Noir. This Spiderman was a complete opposite of 2099 instead having his world be in a distant past. His uncle was brutally murdered by Adrian Toomes the human eater simply named The Vulture who Spider Noir struggled against for revenge...to one day get his hands on him. Someday...

The one next to the middle aged man was a darkskinned young adult...this guy was Miles Morales aka The Ultimate Spiderman. After the depressing loss of the Peter Parker of his world, Miles filled the role to do what peter of his world wanted. He helped everyone in this room to come back home safely and putting the kingpin in Jail.

The last Spidey was Peter B. Parker Aka the one and only spiderman...if you consider that after the life choices he made. That Dad belly and his overall looks made it look like he was sicked at being spiderman...Midoriya doesn't even believe that Peter even wants to be 'a' spiderman anymore just from his expression.

"Izuku Midoriya...I would like to introduce the team of Web Warriors from different dimensions call us...The Spiderverse!" Miles yelled with a wide happy smile as Midoriya felt his heart race in excitement.

**Till next time...**


	5. Chapter 4: Consequences

_At the hidden hideout_

"Oh...so that's how you guys got here without disrupting your bodies" Midoriya said to the Web Warriors understanding on how they even got in his dimension in the first place.

It all began when Miguel recieved the dimensional travel watch aka the goober which is what he called it. It was a device to help anybody travel in a specfic dimensional, but whats better is that the wristwatch will prevent your body from disrupting for being in that dimension at all. After Miguel finds out it worked he went to go recruit the others.

"infinite dimensions with infinte Spider People...this brings so much into the table!! But wait...how did you say my dimension got created again?" he asked as Peter.B opened a shelf taking out a manga tossing it to midoriya who catches it.

"My hero academia?...Wait that green hair kid...he looks like-" Midoriya was saying as Peter spoke up to finish his sentence.

"you...because that is you, but in an alternative universe, Here's what we found out, that collider somehow merged our existence into that manga and things magically appear" Peter says as Peni sighed.

"It's not magic peter, It's science, the beauty of science is what develops in all of us...besides you..." Peni said crossing her arms.

"Hey cut me some slack will ya? we're all Spider People sure, but we all have differences from one another, Gwen in my universe was as old around my age, but look at her now, as long as I got what it takes to wear the mask...then I earn the mask" He said back at Peni as Midoriya was reading the entire manga as he had sparkle eyes.

"So cool! A world where quirks are natural occurances where schools were made to control that quirk!" He said geeking out.

"Wait so your earth doesn't have 80/90% of quirk users?" Miguel asked

"yeah, it's very low to a 30%, some created due to freak accidents-" Midoriya stopped there as he looked at his hand as he had many thoughts going through his mind.

"D-does that mean I'm a mistake?..." He asked himself dropping his manga as Peter B looked on rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't think of it that way...we treat all web warriors the same no matter the cause...in my life...I made some decisions that I highly regret...for me I let my Gwen Stacy die...ruined my own marriage...and pretty much did what my uncle didn't want...and that was me being unreponsible as Spider-Man...but we all have those mistakes..but we were chosen to be this way and we have to accept it because how would a world be...without A Spider Man/Woman?...That's why reponsiblity is the key...because-" He said as he stood in front of the web warriors in front of Midoriya.

"what great power comes great reponsiblity" They all said as Midoriya looked up in awe and sparkles in his eyes. He soon began to smile.

"Right! Anyways does that mean I'm a web warrior?" he asked as Peter B rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...about that.. um" Peter B tried to come up with a word to say as Peni sighed rolling her eyes as she stood up.

"You need to prove you have the kind of reponsiblity that we carry.." she said as Midoriya perked up.

"Wait! I thought I already had the reponsiblity just from my feats alone" Midoriya said

"It's not about feats Izuku...It's about how much of your life you're willing to risk...standing up to your reponsiblities and knowing you're willing to step up or not" Miles said as Midoriya clinched his fists.

"That's not fair...you guys said I'm not so different than you!" Midoriya said upset.

"Yes...but that doesn't mean you instantly have the reponsiblity, we're sorry Midoriya" Gwen said.

"...What does it takes to be just like you guys?!" he said anger.

"you don't...it's just a leap of faith midoriya...a leap of faith...so until you can prove it...we'll be leaving at that...Peni get the machine ready to beam our hideout back in it's original place..." Peter B said as Peni starts up the machine.

"Wait what was even the point of this meeting if i'm just being told that?!" he asked as Peter B looked back at him seconds away from disappearing.

"To acknowledge you about our existance, how you were created and that you're not the only one...trust me i'm counting on you..." He said saluting to midoriya as all the web warriors disappeared leaving Midoriya in a dark empty warehouse.

This enrage midoriya making him grunt and slams his fist on the ground causing a dent on the floor.

What did he mean by leap of faith? What does it truly mean to have reponsiblity? What does he have to do to prove that? Well in the meantime that doesn't concern him now...he's got to find Bakugo and the symbiote...and he's got the perfect person to help him with that info.

_Meanwhile at an apartment in manhatten _

It pans out to the back of a black leather chair as a phone started to ring. The person on the chair grabbed the phone and answered.

"Oh little spider, so weird to be calling this late during the night~" said a female voice.

"yeah yeah yeah...you say that everytime I call! you know why I'm calling" Midoriya said sweatdropping as the person on the chair turned around to reveal a blond woman with a zipped up latex suit.

This was Cammie Hardy...formally dubbed the black cat, she has a fond of jewlery, tending to steal em for her own personal gain. Spider-Deku truly doesn't know whether or not she wants to be a hero or villain, but it's easy to assume she's in the grey area.

"Aww...Just when I thought you had the guts to ask me out~" She said flirting as Midoriya sighed.

"Look...I want you to tell me where "Venom's" Wereabouts are...and where he's hiding" He said as Cammie was sharpening her nails.

"Oh you mean that huge gooey monster with the weird tongue...why does that thing matter to you" She asked

"well...ahem...That thing has bonded with bakugo and taken him hostage" He said whispering as Cammie perked up in shock.

"WHAT?!!! That thing took my Katsuki?!! Alright I'm gonna be researching this right away and when I get info I'll let you know" she said as she was writing down something in a notepad as she instantly turned on her computer besides her.

"Alright and-" Midoriya said as he realized she hung up. Midoriya knew cammie had a bit of a crush on bakugo, it was still strange as she was also flirting with him too but that's always her attitude towards men to manipulate and take advantage of them, its usually her tactic to easily to steal stuff without getting caught.

Midoriya was swinging to his place as suddenly something dark tackled him in the air causing him to crash onto a rooftop as he looked up at the creature revealing venom.

"Not again...atleast I found him...so it is true he can't trigger my spider sense...Alright you big blob of goop let my friend go!!" Midoriya demanded as he stood up on his feet.

**_"Is that what you think is going on here,If I were held hostage then ex_**plain this Deku!!!" Venom said opening his face revealing katsuki smirking as Midoriya looked on in shock.

"Kachaan! You're controlling the suit...oh thank god...that means we can go return it-" he said putting a hand on his shoulder before katsuki used his claws and cut through Midoriya's shoulder which mad Midoriya jump back holding the wound.

"Don't be naive Deku...I'm not returning this thing! It's giving me power that I never had in my life IT'S MADE ME FEEL FREE!! But...i need your blood Deku to truly make US more powerful and be th**_e strongest hero to ever exist!!!" _**He yelled as the symbiote covered his face as they lunge at Midoriya to attack.

Midoriya charged up one for all as he got prepared for a fight of his life.

**To be continued.. **


	6. Chapter 5: Bleeding Out

Deku was thrown into a street as it was heavily filled with fast traffic causing him to react and shoot a web onto a pole hanging from the web thread sighing in relief.

"That was too close" he said as something shook the pole as Midoriya looked up for Venom to snatch him and throw him into a building wall making midoriya grunt in pain.

"aaaannnnnd I spoke too soon" He said as Venom pounces towards him not giving midoriya any time to breathe. Deku had to think fast as he came up with an idea as he quickly shot 2 strings of webs onto 2 poles opposite and 10 feet from each other as activates one for all holding back his feet. As expected Venom's gut landed on Deku's feet making Spidey a human dropkicking sling shot sending Venom in the air.

"FULL COWLING" He yelled as the impact occured making venom land right into the heavy traffic getting hit by one of the cars putting the traffic on hold making midoriya gasp as he landed near him, making sure his friend is still alive.

"Kachaan!" he ran towards the body as Venom got right up and grabbed him on his neck. Venom smirked as he licked the side of Deku's mask.

'GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS!' Midoriya said repeatingly in his mind as it was happening. Venom lifted him in the air as he opened his mouth wide open.

**"Say Good bye Deku!!" **Venom said as before Midoriya's head can enter his mouth a car alarm started going off making Venom instantly drop Spidey screaming in pain holding his head as the suit started to spaz out violently. Venom instantly started running up to the car and started to destroy it with his brute force.

"Sound...he's weak to sound..." Midoriya said to himself as he look around at the citizens.

"I need to lure him away...people will die if we keep fighting, i gotta get to a more secured area!" Deku as he started making his move to swing off but Venom was already finished with the car as the car alarm stopped making it's sound. Venom reacted quickly and shot a venom ball from his wrists at Deku which was able to hit him point blank in the back causing him to fall into a nearby construction site.

Midoriya slowly stood on his feet as Venom landed 20 feet from him growling. Midoriya lured his eyes to something shining in the darkness, his eyes adjusted to the intense darkness to see metal poles nearby as he had an idea.

"You want me Kachaan...then c'mon I'm right here!" He yelled at him as Venom opened up his face showing Bakugo's face.

"With that kind of talk that usual means you have a plan Deku..." Bakugo pointed out, he may be destructive but he wasn't dumb he knew when midoriya had a plan as he looked around seeing the metal bars smirking which made Midoriya gulp knowing Kachaan knew what he was doing.

Bakugo while in venom form grabbed the metal bars and threw em into the sky.

"I knew you would figure it out with your brain...but just remember who out**matched you in class!" **He said as the symbiote covered his face turning around to see midoriya was gone. Izuku probably ran in the darkness as his last tactic making Venom growl.

**"oh spider wuss!! Where are you spider wuss!!"** He called out as he stepped in the darkness as he heard a noise clawing at the pillar behind him seeing nothing. **"You can run but you can't hide forever! Stop being a coward and face me!" **Suddenly a lights started turning on around him as Venom looked around to see metal bars sticking from the ground which made Venom growled seeing he was lured in a trap as Deku smiled as he punched the bars as they all start vibrating making venom screech in pain and spaz out.

Spider-Deku ran in seeing the opportunity and started to throw punches and kicks bringing a good amount damage to both Bakugo and the symbiote. This didn't last too long as Venom grabbed midoriya's head and threw him across the construction sight using Bakugo's explosion quirk. As Midoriya was getting thrown he grabbed 2 of the metal poles from the ground as he landed in the sand area of the construction site. Izuku looked up with his mask half torn showing on eye and the side of his mouth, that explosion did a number on him. Venom started to charge at him again as Deku thinked quick clanging the 2 metal bars together stopping venom in his tracks.

"Not so fast!" he uses one of the pole as a melee weapon to bring more magnetic force into the symbiote and it was working! He was beating Venom to a pulp with the metal pole not drawing back any hits as the symbiote was getting majorly damage from the strikes. Midoriya pants heavily seconds away from getting the suit off of Katsuki as he lifted the pole up as he felt a sharp pain in his gut looking down to see Venom stabbed one of his tentacles into his abdomen causing midoriya to cough out blood falling on one knee holding his wound as Venom started regenerating standing right back up.

**"Goodbye Deku!" **He growled as he was about to use his tentacles to go off with the killing blow as a sonicwave blast hits him sending him back. Midoriya was confused as he looked back to see alchemax guards run in with Sonicwave guns.

"Remember we need the Klintar and Host alive..." said one of the guards as they hit strucked Venom with more sonicwaves making Venom fall back into Bakugo's body as Bakugo passed out onto the floor.

Midoriya pants heavily watching them tak Katsuki into custody. "h-hey where are you taking him?!" Midoriya yelled out.

"It's classified, leave the rest to us, we're sure he'll be fine" Said one of the guards as they put in a van driving off leaving him there still bleeding as he started to pass out from blood loss as Cammie as Standing over him checking on him.

"Izuku! Hang in there...!! Shit..." She said seeing midoriya passing out before picking him up over her shoulder back to her apartment.

_Morning _

Izuku slowly opened his eyes seeing that he was in a white tank top and a pair of pants. He sat up feeling a sharp pain laying back down as he lifted up the tank top to see his wound was bandaged up and stitched. He started to sit up again as Cammie walks back inside.

"No...relax...your hurt you can't go in this condition..." Cammie said trying to hold him back down as midoriya forced her off of him as he stood up panting a bit.

"I can't...I have to get Kachaan...Alchemax has him.." he said as he limped out of the room holding his wound.

"You can't just waltz in there...IZUKU!" she grabbed his arm with him looking back.

"I want him back as much as you do...but we have to think of a plan before making our next move...please...I rely on you to help me make this work..." she said as she had tears in her eyes, she wasn't so serious before, she was always was a flirty and smug girl but seeing her serious is showing that Midoriya is taking it a bit too far as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I promise...I'll bring him back...If it's only us two...then I guess we have to work together..." she wiped her tears as she hugged into him as he hugged back.

_5 minutes later_

"The research i found is that they're no longer keeping him in the alchemax building you visited during the trip, they must've moved him somewhere else...here's the weird thing I can't find any building or location in particular that Alchemax owns, almost like the building is completely out of public eye all together..." Cammie explained showing what she was saying on the computer in front of her as Midoriya puts his torn Spider deku suit on.

"A secret base...the most cliche thing a cooperation has..." he said as he looked at his torn mask sighing as he puts on the hoodie with the rabbit ears and his iron face mask near his mouth to somewhat cover his face.

"However if you put one of your trackers on one of the trucks, it could lead us to one of the buildings and there we can probably scoop out some info of where katsuki could be..." Cammie explained as Midoriya nodded.

"Alright I'm on it! thanks for the info, I'll get back to ya when I do so!" he said saluting as he jumped out the window as he felt his pants vibrate as he saw that his mother was calling as he puts on his earpiece as he swung through the city.

"Izuku where have you been?! I've been worried sick!" Inko said in worry almost sounding like she was about to cry.

"Sorry mom I Kinda lost track of time at a friend's house, so i slept there for the night, sorry I didn't give you any word on it" He said as Inko sighed in relief.

"Ok...just be safe izuku..just make sure to make it home for dinner.." Inko said

"Don't worry I will...Love you!" Midoriya said smiling under his mask as Inko smiles.

"I love you too Izuku...be careful out there" she said one last time as the call finishes.

_meanwhile in the secret base_

Katsuki was in a box like prision as he angerly look at the scientists observing him and taking notes as he grew pissed off. "Will you deadweights stop treating Us like a damn animal!!" He yelled as the scientists weren't really phased of his certain outburst. As it zooms out to a room with a glass window looking at Katsuki were a few figure revealing it to be Herman Shultz, Matt Gargon, and Tombstone.

"It seems like the symbiote has taken a liking to the boy...interesting..." Tombstone said smirking with his hands behind his back.

"Why in the world with a spoiled brat of all people...and why did it need to kill the Spider" Herman Commented as Matt looked at him.

"the symbiote didn't want to kill him unfortunately...it wanted his blood...Remember this Symbiotic creature was upgraded with a bit of Richard Midoriya's last Spider blood sample which is what Spider-Deku contained after the person behind the mask went to Oscorp and got bitten by the test spiders" Matt explained as Tombstone crossed his arms.

"And that's why I sent Dr.Octavious to Rykers to get a 'Volunteer' on how the symbiote would react to Different Person's blood type...and Liv may have found the perfect subject to test it on"

He said as it cuts to Olivia walking through a prison hallway going to a cell at the end of a hall way stopping right in front of it as she smiles. "Hey...Remember that promise of breaking you out when we needed you the most...well today's that day sweetheart" She said as it pans into the cell showing a blonde girl in a straight jacket, Revealing Toga Cassidy Himiko as she looks up smirking.

**To be Continued**


	7. Chapter 6: Reponsiblity

_At a outside Parking lot _

Spider-Deku landed behind a Pillar peeking at the many Alchemax Vans as he presses on his ear piece "Cammie I found a bunch of Vans...about to put the tracker on one of em" He said sneaking towards them as a door was heard opening causing Deku to hide to see Alchemax Guards taking innocent civilains into custody into their vans.

"Take them to the testing Labs, once they pass the testing, send them to the base...if not neutralize them, Tombstone wants as many test subjects" Said one of the guards as one of the people broke free and try to run.

"One is running off, get rid of her" The female kept running as the Guards were about fire their weapons but Midoriya reacted quickly grabbing all the weapons with his web shooters. "It's the Bug!" one of the guard yells out.

"Ugh! How hard is it to name me an arachnid?!" He joked as the guards started to run towards him to do melee combat after losing their guns. Of course they wouldn't stand a chance as Deku webbed one of them to a wall as he dropkick another guard knocking him out as well. He then proceeds to knock out the other guards in the process.

Deku approached one of the vans letting the hostages go free as he sees one of them driving off as he throws his tacking device onto the bumper of the van as it drove off out of sight. Deku sighed in relief as he presses on his earpiece "i put the tracker on one of them is it working?" He asked.

"Yup it's working pretty fine, it's getting somewhere" she said as she watched the tracker drive off to the Bronx stopping at a huge building there"...it stopped near a building over at the Bronx...I'll give you the coordinates...I'll meet you there to help" She said as midoriya smiled.

"Alright see you there then" He shot a web and started swinging towards the coordinates that cammie provided as they meet up on top of the building. Cammie had an laptop on her lap.

"Anything on the building?" he asked as she shook her head "They must be using some sort of security in their servers so that means we have to go in there and find their computers ourselves" Cammie explained.

"Are you sure Kachaan is not here?" Midoriya asked as Cammied looked at him.

"Trust me, this place looks too out of the open to be a 'Secret Base'. This must a place where they kidnap Civilains to test them to take them to the real secret base...but why would do such a thing?" she asked.

"I think it may have to do with the symbiote that he has, they were specifically after him and the creature,

they probably want to make more of those things and are testing on people to make more like him! More symbiotes" He said which made Cammie put her hand under her chin.

"...but why in the world would they do such a thing...alchemax was a company that was suppose to help people...but now they're kidnapping those who they're protecting and harming them for their foolish experiments...to create a symbiote army.." she said as Midoriya sat there with a realization that the place he was looking up to get a real dream job wasn't really doing anything special in the world, from the collider which the spiderverse told him that disrupts the world, the venom project, those were all weapons...they weren't experiments to help others, Why didn't he see it before. Midoriya felt a hand on his shoulder looking at cammie.

"Midoriya remember...you gotta remember you help people in need and thats what matters...you have believed in them to protect the planet but they failed to do that by betraying it...Midoriya...all might left you here for a reason right? Why do you think that?...It's to challenge you...in order to gain the reponsibility of protecting this city on your own.." Cammie said as Midoriya tensed up hearing the word of reponsibility as he began to remember what the spiderverse told him as he then gets a flashback.

_Flashback _

A younger Midoriya was in a Car with a older man driving aside from him, the man was Benjamin Midoriya, but Midoriya named him Uncle Ben. "Well here you are...the library be careful" He said as Midoriya looked off to his right shoulder.

"Whatever..." midoriya said as he was about to open the door to his right until Ben puts his hand on his left shoulder.

"Izuku...I really mean it, i don't want anything to happen to you."

"Stop treating me like I'm a child, I can handle myself on my own..." Midoriya said as Ben frowned.

"But just hear me out before you walk out the car...in this world everything can be a risk you have to take to be willing to protect and give care of those all who care about you, you need to show your courage to people that you can do it...and can be dealt with great power...but what great power comes great reponsibility...Remember that Izuku..." He smiled as Midoriya nods walking out the car not saying a word.

_Hours later_

Midoriya was walking out of a arena with 1000 bucks counting the money as a burglar runs past him being chased by cops "STOP HIM!!!" One of the cops yelled as Midoriya didn't listen and let the guy escape in an alley with the cops running over with only one of them approaching midoriya.

"Kid you had a Quirk...why didn't stop him? " the cop asked as Midoriya looked at the cop.

"that guy was your problem...not mine" He said as he walked along the sidewalk back home.

_10 minutes later_

Midoriya was almost home as suddenly he heard a gunshot nearby hearing the yell that sounded...like his uncle as he ran in the direction to see his uncle laying on with a gun wound on his chest.

"UNCLE BEN" he yelled as he to check on the man "UNCLE! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!!" He yelled around as he looked back down on his uncle. "please Uncle ben please...stay with me..." He said in the verge on crying. Uncle Ben looked up at him with tears in his eyes as well seeing his nephew in tears.

"Izuku..." he said crying in joy to see his nephew is safe as he gripped his shirt tight not willing to let go as his heart slowly started to stop as his grip slowly untighten as he goes limp on the floor.

_10 minutes later _

The ambulance went to pick up the body as Midoriya watched as he heard police saying the shooter is now hiding ina building 10 blocks away as Midoriya's sad expression slowly went to a angry impression as he starts running in a alley climbing the wall at the end getting to the roof as he started to jump from building to building until he found the building.

_In the abandoned building_

The man was entering a room to hide as he heard a noise shooting at it to see nothing. "Who's here?!" he yelled as he was getting paranoid. It pans over his shoulder showing midoriya hanging upside down from the ceiling glaring at him as he lowers back into the ceiling disappearing from sight as the gunman was breathing in fear as he tried to go through a pair of doors which were locked. midoriya saw the chance and started slamming the gunman's head into the glass windows of the doors as the robber tried to fight with a pipe which Izuku dodged thanks to his spider sense and kicking the gunman near a window frame.

"Please just give me a chance...GIVE ME A CHANCE!!" The robber yelled as Midoriya glowed green charging his one for all. "Did you give my uncle a chance? DID YOU?!" He lifted the gunman by the shirt up to the light of the window to reveal that the gunman was the robber he saw after leaving the arena, this whole time uncle ben was killed by the man that izuku didn't stop because of his selfishness...he's the reason uncle layed dead there on the floor...what has he done...this made midoriya drop the man backing up in shock with the robber chuckling point the gun at Izuku's head.

"Wrong choice kid..." He said as izuku went back to realization as move the gun out of the way which his shoulder accidentally pushes the man forward into the window falling to his death. Midoriya sat there as shocked, he just killed a man...he screamed in rage, confusion, and depression.

_The flashback ends_

Midoriya stood up...clinching his fist walking up to the edge of the building away from cammie looking on at the city..."You're right...I can't rely on the world to save people...I have to take the reponsibility to save everybody...that's why All Might gave me this power! I HAVE TO TAKE MY REPONSIBILITY FOR IT TO BE A TRUE HERO!!!" he yelled as Cammie smiled watching him letting that out of his system.

"Alright then, let's get to work! Time to get to work!" She said as she opened the hatch that opens the top floor of the building as Midoriya goes in with her following suite. It was pitch black in there so Cammie decided to find a light switch which she did revealing cells that revealed other civilains which many were begging to be let out and there were even children which made midoriya sick in stomach as cammie and him look at each other and nodding opening every cell to let everyone out.

"Alright Midoriya i want you to release every civilain in this building while I'll find the master computer and get the info we need!" Midoriya nods as he looks at the civilans.

"Follow me, you'll be safe!" he yelled as they ran out the door with Midoriya clearing out the building of all guards as Cammie tried to find the master computer. She entered a room to see the master computer across the room.

"Bingo!" she said as she entered the room but the door slammed behind her, suddenly noises were heard in the darkness as she looked around seeing symbiotic like creatures all in the same purple color as her eyes widen, so it is true...they are trying to make a symbiote army as Cammie tried to fight all of them in the room.

Meanwhile midoriya released more civilains as he pressed his earpiece "Cammie hows it going on your end?...Cammie?" midoriya said as he heard a scream. "Shit! People, head to the exit! Call the police!" he said as he ran to the control room breaking through the room to see a female figure standing there emitting from the Computer light as Midoriya sighed in relief "Oh thank god you scared me half of death, did you find anything on the computer..." He said as Cammie stood there.

"Izuku...have i ever told you I wanted your heart?" she asked standing there with his back towards him. Midoriya blushed as he answered "y-yeah why you ask?" he asked.

"When i mean by your heart, I mean't i want your act**ual heart!!!" **she said sadistically looking back at midoriya with a scary grin as a purple symbiote covers her face as she turns screeching in symbiote howl.

"Oh my god cammie!! you were right...please cammie if you hear me in there...fight it!!" He said as the symbiote cammie charges at Midoriya attacking him as Midoriya kept dodging her. "please cammie! I don't want to hurt you!" He said as The symbiote Cammie roared again **"THEN WE'LL KILL YOU!!!" **Symbiote cammie screamed as she threw izuku across the hall.

"**And we're no longer Cammie...not anymore...WE ARE AGONY!!!!!" **She screamed as she grew tentacles attacking izuku as Midoriya moved out of the way as he ran through the hall as midoriya had to find the armory where the sonicguns are located as his leg gets caught by one of Agony's tentacles as he gets whipped around slamming into the walls and finally slamming him on the floor. Agony pounced onto Deku about to claw him as she suddenly draws back as the face opens up to see cammie screaming in struggle showing she was fighting the symbiote but it didn't last as the symbiote forcfully went back into control. Izuku quickly saw the opportunity and started to run to the armory which he made it finding one of the sonic guns as Agony followed him quickly about to pounce him as Midoriya turned on the gun firing it at Agony full blast forcefully removing the symbiote off of her as Midoriya quickly grabs a bucket with a top as the symbiote tried to go back on cammie with Midoriya capturing the symbiote in the bucket closing it with the top panting heavily. He sighed in relief as saw cammie unconsicious on the floor.

"Cammie! You ok?" he asked as she slightly open her eyes smiling. "my hero..." she said chuckling weakly as midoriya carried her bridal style as they exit the room entering the control room sitting cammie down on the chair as Cammie got right to work.

_15 minutes later_

"AND DONE! We got katsuki's location! ...now does this base looks familiar!" she pointed out as Midoriya recognized the location, it was Tombstone's base...Tombstone owns Alchemax? Well it made total sense since Tombstone was the biggest Kingpin of Crime, probably more than Wilson Fisk...Tombstone always called the shots for every villain that terrorized the city through the years, he wasn't captured by the UAvengers making him one of the biggest or better yet the biggest threat the UAvengers ever facing since All for Thanos.

"I should've known...for now let's head back and we'll head there tomorrow prepared and ready!" He said as Cammied smiled nodding in agreement as they got out of the building.

_6:30 the midoriya family household_

Inko opened the door opened the front door to see izuku smiling as inko hugged him with Izuku hugging back. "Told you i would make it to dinner" he said smiling

_At Tombstone's base_

"Day 1, so far no synptoms and no controlling the host...so far they're doing good which is unexpected...this red symbiote that we made from Toga's blood seemed to grow a liking to her, almost like a friend she never had" Matt Gorgon explained to Tombstone as they watch Himiko toga in a white room that was locked in showing Toga coloring a coloring book the floor as red tentacles from her back was juggling a toy balls that they gave to her so she wouldn't feel bored.

"Here's the problem we can't use a drone to take a closer look at the observation because if we do.." Matt said as they send a drone with toga smiling psychoically at the drone as the red symbiote wraps around her quickly as they pounce the drone destroying it to shreds with it's teeth and claws.

"It always ends in a very carnage result..." Matt said as Tombstone smirked at the symbiote as he crossed his arms.

"I think that's what we should name it...matter of fact...it's perfect...We shall call her Carnage..." He said as the symbiote Roars in victory of destroying the drone as Bakugo was hugging knees as he shook from the vibrating of the scream that the symbiote created.

"Deku...Help" He said with fear in his voice.

**To be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 7: Finale Part 1

_The Next Day _

Midoriya woke up hearing his phone going off as he picked it up from the desk beside his bed checking to see it's cammie as he puts the phone up to his ear answering.

"Is it time?" he asked as Cammie chuckled on the other end.

"you're damn right! Come over, I got a gift to give you!" Cammie said as Midoriya sighed. Knowing how cammie was with her 'Gifts.

"I swear if it's another Giant Hairy spider-" He said cammie interupted his sentence.

"No No No No No! it's not that trust me, you'll love it!" Cammie said as Izuku rolled his eyes as he sat up from the bed.

"Alright give me 10 minutes" he said hanging up putting on his torn spider suit, he would have fixed it if he had to, but he had no time to as he puts on his web shooters and other gadgets for the trip as he jumps out his window swinging towards Cammie's Hideout.

10 minutes pass as he swoop through her open window "There you are! Come!" cammie said in excitement as Midoriya entered the room to see a brand new suit in a class case. It looked amazing, it looked like his original green training suit he had back in the day, except it had the web patterns of his spider suit, it looked like a combination of the two, and it looked perfect.

"Cammie you are a genius!" Midoriya said in happiness as cammie smiles back.

_5 minutes later _

Midoriya came in front a mirror observing himself in the suit as he smiled putting on the mask as the suit scan everything around the room and it had moving eye lenses. "Wow cammie you went all out with this!" Midoriya said as Cammie chuckled at him having fun.

"Well let's get going there's no time to lose, Let's get my katsuki back!" Cammie said as midoriya nods with them jumping out the apartment window.

_At Alchemax_Sirens were going off as Olivia and Matt were in the control room of Toga's cell as Tombstone walks in. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Toga's breaking out her cell! Her and Carnage settled in a deal to work together and are trying to escape!" Olivia said as she was using her Octopus arms to operate on the controls into making sure they can quickly stop Toga from breaking out.

"Then use the sonic wave guns!!" Tombstone yelled.

"We tried but it seems the symbiote is immune to it! We have to evauate everyone in the building!" She said as Carnage forcefully opens the metal doors locking her out she maniacally laughs.

**"Fear us!! FEAR US!!!!" **She yells as she started to slaughter the scientists in the room that tried to escape, destroying the vials containing the other symbiotes as they bond with other scientists that tried to escape as well.

"Olivia, Matt, Herman! Suit up and neutralize the symbiote by all means and set this building through self destruct so no symbiotes would come in...or out, I'm heading back upstate to rethink my plans!" Tombstone said as he started walking out the base.

Spider-Deku and Black Cat run in the base to see all the scientist and guards evacuating.

"Whats even going on?" Midoriya asked as they heard an intercom saying

**_"Alert! Alert! Symbiotes have been release evuate now! This is not a drill! base will self destruct in 15 minutes!"_**"Damn I knew it would go this way, we gotta find Kachaan!" midoriya said as Cammie looked on at him.

"But what about the symbiotes!? if they escape into the city, who knows what damage they might bring!" Cammie said as Midoriya thinked for a sec as he had an idea.

"Lets split up, you'll find Kachaan and I'll take care of the symbiotes of escaping!" He says with cammie nodding at the idea.

"I put sonic wave cartidges in your web shooters, those should help you against the symbiotes" She said as Midoriya nods as he ran to the direction to where the symbiotes are being breached as Cammie ran the other way to hopefully find Bakugo which she does quickly seeing him still trapped in the Square prison as Cammie as she yelled out.

"KATSUKI! WOOHOO!" Cammie yelled out as Bakugo looked over wiping his tears.

"Cleavage lady?!" Katsuki said as he always forgot cammies name which made her sigh in annoyance.

"It's cammie you moron! C-A-M-M-I-E! I'm breaking you out!" She said as Katsuki looked on looking upset.

"W-Wait we can't leave yet...they...they took venom away from me and kept him somewhere in the base...we need each other...we can't live without each other.." Katsuki said in tears as Cammie was silent, Katsuki cared for the creature almost like they were partners, well the symbiote did help him out alot without it controlling him, Cammie pressed on his ear piece.

"Izuku...they took the symbiote out of Katsuki, he doesnt look in the best shape, you have to find his symbiote..." Cammie said as Midoriya was fighting off symbiotes in the base.

"Are you crazy? that thing was the reason why i have this whole in my abdomen, how can we know we can trust him with it?" He asked as Bakugo heard standing on his feet.

"D-Deku this is a life or death situation...you know I want nothing more than to become number 1...Venom gets me...he and i have a lot in common...we must be together again to live...please MIDORIYA!" He screamed saying his actual name rather than deku as Midoriya looked down being silent for a bit as the intercom speaks out.

**_"8 minutes until self destruct_****_..." _**

Midoriya sighed in defeat as he pressed on his ear piece "Alright, I'll go find him, just hang in ther-" Midoriya gets strucked by a red tentacle as Carnage walks in the room holding Olvia Octavious, Matt Gorgon in his Scorpion suit and Herman Shultz in his Shocker suit all 3 unconsicious and beaten.

Midoriya got up as he looked at the symbiote. "You're a new one!" he said as he used his sonic wave web blast carnage as carnage stood there not even flinching. Carnage started to cackle.

**"Silly Deku baby~ you know sonic blasts won't st**op our love~" Carnage said opening up her face to reveal Toga as she sadistically grin at Midoriya's eyes widen.

"Toga?! what have they done to you?!" He asked in shock and utter disbelief.

"They gave me something, that has been the best thing that ever happened in our life, me and my friend...we both were obsessed with the same things...slaughter, blood, and utter CAR**NAGE!**" She yelled as the symbiote covered her face forming Axes on her hand swinging at midoriya as midoriya tried to dodge her but was hard due to the lack of spider sense which sliced a deep cut into midoriya's shoulder as demonically cackles as Midoriya webbed matt, olivia and herman from the ground and threw them near the base exit as Midoriya started running through the base as Carnage followed crawling all over the place. Midoriya gets stabbed in the knee by one of Carnage's spike balls which she shot out her hands making midoriya fall into a room as he saw it had a lock feature which midoriya web blasted leaving Carnage at Bay for the time being as he tried to figure out a plan as Carnage tried clawing her way into the room.

Midoriya looked up to see the venom symbiote in a vial on a table swishing around agressively as Midoriya seemed to have no choice as he crawled his way to the table, that symbiote wanted him and his blood to become stronger...so maybe...

**"YOU CAN HIDE BUT YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!****" **Carnage screamed as Midoriya had nothing to lose at this point as he kicks the vial off the table making it shatter freeing the symbiote as Midoriya lets out his hand as the symbiote started wrapping around him.

Carnage finally broke her way in as she gets a detriot smash to the face hard causing her to fly across the the hall as it pans to Spider-Deku walking out the room, the symbiote changed his suit turning it all black including the mask with only white lenses and a huge white spider symbol across his chest as he cracks his neck. "Wow...this actually feels good..."

**_"self destruct will activated in 2 minutes" _**

Said the intercom as Midoriya had no time as he ran to the entrance seeing that carnage has vanished, he doesn't have time! He had to leave! He kept running as fires started spreading suddenly Carnage pounced onto him screaming in his face but before she can claw him fire from a nearby pipe blasts her as she screams in pain as she growls going through the ceiling disappearing from sight.

**_"Self destruct will activate in 20 seconds" _**

Midoriya started to make a run for it as Cammie was holding bakugo near the entrance as Midoriya runs up to them "Guys! I got it C'mon!" He grabs the both of them running to the exit.

**_10.._****_9.._****_8.._****_7.._****_6.._****_5.._****_4.._****_3.._****_2.._**

Midoriya jumps out with the both of then as they all duck down as the whole base exploded in a huge explosion..

_3 minutes later _

Midoriya carried them both out of the area as they all pant "...We did it...everyone is safe.." Midoriya mumbled as Cammie smiled.

"Yeah but tombstone is still out there.." Cammie said as Midoriya chuckles with the symbiote crawling off midoriya going in bakugo as Bakugo gained his strength back standing up as he looked away.

"Thanks...i really mean it..." Bakugo said looking away.

Midoriya smiled playfully punching his arm "Hey, you should thank venom...he saved me back there" He said chuckling as Katsuki eyes roll

"Well atleast this is all ove-" Suddenly a Roar was heard as they look down the street to see Carnage coming out the wreckage shaking off the debris as she started destroying everything around her in fire and destruction which whiplashed Bakugo, Midoriya and Cammie 3 blocks back landing on a roof.

"HOW IS SHE NOT DEAD?!" Cammie yelled as Bakugo looked on.

"She's suppose to be the ultimate symbiote to ever live...we have to stop here before she destroys the entire city!" Bakugo yells.

"But how when Sonic Waves can't even stop her?" Cammie asked.

"Fire! Fire seems to be effective against her! but we need lots of it!" Midoriya said as he remember what happened back in base.

"I'll distract her then!" He said as the symbiote wrapped around him but it looked different than what Bakugo originally had, the suit seem to had shoulder pads, a other pieces of armor and instead of his venom eyes, he has highlighted Lenses similar to Deku's lenses, and a huge white spider logo on across the chest and back. "DEKU WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SYMBIOTE?!" Bakugo yelled at him.

"I bonded with it, giving it my blood in the process...so you could say its stronger now, isn't that what you wanted?" Midoriya explained as Katsuki sighed.

"Fine.." He said as Cammie stepped in.

"I'll try to see if I can get the fire fighters to extinquish these fires!" she said

"And I'm gonna make a call!" he said walking off with his phone as Cammie and Bakugo stare on.

"What are you-" cammie said as midoriya shushed her.

"Deku what the fu-" Bakugo said midoriya put on finger up as he mouthed out 'Just go distract her' As Bakugo sighed going in the battle as Cammie ran to a Fire Department.

Deku finally heard someone answer "Hey...Yeah, can you come over at my location, we need your help on something...Yes it's important! Alright just hurry up!" He said as he hung up as it cuts to someone hanging up a phone in a chair with him sighing as they stood up turning to a mirror revealing todoroki.

"It looks like they need my help" he said to himself.

**To be concluded...**


	9. Chapter 8: Finale Part 2

The whole chunk of downtown manhattan was in flame and destruction making the sky glow in a dark red from the massive fire emitting from below. Caranage roared as her tentacles started destroying buildings as bystanders were freaking out and start to panic some getting buried by the rubble of the collapse building as Cammie ran lifting the rubble with all her might as she frees the family out as she puts the rubble down after them getting out as the fighter fighters escorted them to an ambulance, as other fire fighters try to take out the other fires. She pressed on her earpiece "How is it on your end Katsuki?" she asked as Venom tried to get close to Carnage but her tentacles kept whipping him back.

"Not good, she won't let me get close" Katsuki explained.

"You need to get her from a distance Kachaan, she knows about your quirk!" Midoriya said as he jump from building to building following carnage as well.

"where's this damn backup Deku?! And how am i suppose to get her from a distance?!" Bakugo asked as Cammie spoke up "theres a squad car nearby with a sniper rifle use that!" She said.

"I've never used a gun before!!!" Bakugo yelled.

"But your symbiote will do it for you, I learned that when i wore it myself" Midoriya said remembering the symbiote helping him do a detroit smash towards carnage back at the base.

Bakugo sighed as he ran towards the squad car to grab one of sniper rifles from the trunk of the car "Sorry but I'm borrowing this!" Bakugo yelled as before he used his quirk to fly up the symbiote shot a web which web slinged him onto a roof which made katsuki growl. "When you meant stronger, you didn't say we would be a direct copy!" he said to the symbiote.

**"Remember katsuki, to beat the man, you have to be the man"** Venom said as Venom bent on one knee aiming the sniper towards Carnage. "Wow...this is much easier than riding a bike" Bakugo said to himself as he smirked. As he had direct sight on Carnage shooting her in head which made her tentacles retreat in her body as she growled standing right up looking straight at Katsuki.

"Oh shit..." Bakugo said realizing that carnage is onto him as she starts charging towards him and jumping up the building to pounce on him but before she can do that Midoriya kicks her with a full cowling sending her into a pit of fire as Carnage screech in pain.

"I think i got her-" just as midoriya said that she jumps out of the fire screaming spearing her whole body onto midoriya sending the both of them through a building entirely landing onto a construction site. Midoriya groaned in pain his suit a bit torn up in a few places. He heard his ear piece a few feet away with cammie and katsuki screaming asking if he's ok.

"Well this a bit of Deja Vu" he joked as it reminded him fighting in the same area with a symbiote a few days ago. Midoriya stood up seeing Carnage picking him up from the throat as she opened her face revealing toga.

"We're sorry Deku baby...but nothing can withstand our power...and you should never wound what you can't kill..." She smirked as she formed her symbiote hand into an Axe holding it back about to swing it.

"Please Toga...stop this...think about what you're doing...this isn't you...you were just a girl who loved me...You only wanted the villain persona to get close to me...I know how it feels...the Power...everything...but you'll lose yourself...let it go.." Midoriya said as Toga stood there as she slowly smirked.

"But I love being bad...**it's what makes us happy~" **She said as she was about to swing the axe as a blast of fire hits her in the back making her drop Izuku as she turns roaring seeing Todoroki dropping from the sky using an Ice slide he used with his ice quirk as he flamed his fist punching her making her fly a few feet.

He looked down offering his hand to Midoriya.

"Am i late?" he asked as Midoriya smiled grabbing his hand getting up.

"No matter of fact, you came just in time!" midoriya said as they heard carnage screaming as she started to transforming forming into a much bigger symbiote standing at 15 feet.

"oh god..." Midoriya mumbled watching it happen, as they watch carnage making carnage minions appear from her body dropping down onto the ground, all of them roaring at the both of them.

"Guys! We got your back!" said a voice as they turn to see cammie and Bakugo standing aside them.

"Weird seeing you again IcyHot" Bakugo said as his symbiote loaded the rifle he had in his hands.

"And all these years you call me the same name.." Todoroki said as he smiled.

"Boys no time for a family reunion, we got a whole carnage army here!" Cammie yelled as the Carnage minions roared as the giant Carnage roared.

Spider-Deku started charging his one for all, Agent venom putting his Rifle on his back charging up his explosive quirk, IcyHot fire sparking off his body, and Black Cat spiking off her claws from her hands as they all get ready as the Carnage army started charging at them. The four of them yelled as they ran as well charging as they start to clean house with their quirks/abilities.

"Guys we have to do something about the big one!" Midoriya said as he fighting the carnage minions with Todoroki using his ice to glide him above to shoot fire at the giant Carange as she roars at todoroki swinging her huge arm towards him as Todoroki jumps onto her arm running up her arm as he jumps blasting his fire into her face as he lands on the floor of the construction building near the giant symbiote's head.

"My fire is doing the trick...but it isn't enough we need something bigger.." Todoroki said in his ear piece.

Midoriya looked around to see a gas truck in the constructuon sight "I found a gas tanker but that's nothing, we need more than that" Midoriya said as Todoroki spoke up.

"I found other tanks, gasolines cans, and propane tanks and theres so much more on other floors...you thinking what I'm thinking?" Todoroki asked as Bakugo speaks.

"How is that giant thing gonna fit in a building like that?!" Bakugo asked.

"Easy...we collapse it on her!" Cammie said

"that's destroying property!" Midoriya commented.

"Well if we don't stop her, there's gonna be lot more worse than property!" Todoroki said as he had a point. "Just keep her distracted, Midoriya you start a gas leak and I'll start melting the Steel Beams" He said midoriya yelled out.

"Wait what about Toga?! we still need to get her out!"

"Are you insane? She's insane it's better if she gets killed along the collapse" Bakugo said as he said distracting the giant symbiote with his explosive quirk.

"We're future pro heroes not killers!!" Midoriya yelled as Cammie spoke up.

"He's right bakugo, we need to get her out, villain or not they're still an human being!" Midoriya spoked up observing the giant attacking bakugo.

"Alright then...my best guess is that she's in the" he coughed "Chest...area..." He said.

"It's not hard to say boobs Deku! Now...is there water nearby?!" Bakugo asked as he he sees the ice platforms todoroki made started to melt as bakugo blasts over soaking his hand in the melted water as he latches onto the chest of the giant symbiote. "Here goes nothing! DIE!!!!" He yelled as he used his quirk to the fullest creating a hole in the symbiote's chest revealing today wraped around in veins controling the symbiote's movement. "DEKU NOW!!!" He yelled as Midoriya slingshots himself into the hole grabbing Toga's body and jumping out as Cammie finishes pouring gas onto every floor.

"Todoroki Heads up!" She said jumping off the building as Todoroki catches her on a ice platform. "They did it! light the place up!" she yelled as todoroki uses his flames to light up a fire as the steel beams broke as the building started collpasing but Midoriya realized something.

"Wait where's Kachaan?!" he noticed him laying there as he was messed up and bruised up with the symbiote not being in good shape either. "Just go on without me..." he mumbled.

"K-KACHAAN!" Midoriya yelled as he watches bakugo lay there as it sparked a flashback where bakugo was held hostage by the gooey villain that was suffocating him. Suddenly voices started running through his head.

_"You have to gain great power to save everybody that you love...but what great power comes great reponsibility"_

_"you have to prove yourself young midoriya that you are willing enough overseize every obstacle your way and furthermore you'll become a pro hero"_

_"It isn't about your skills and feats, it's about the people you're willing to risk your life __over...its a leap of faith" _

The words 'Leap of faith' echoed in his head as he opened his eyes running towards Bakugo as the building starts collapsing on the carnage symbiote.

"MIDORIYA NOOO!!" Cammie yelled.

"ONE FOR ALL ONE MILLION PERCENT" He yells as he catches the building with his bare hands barely holding it up as he grunts with Bakugo watching in awe.

"D-Deku..." Katsuki mumbled as Midoriya held the building up.

"U-United States...OF...SMASH!!!!" he yelled as he punches the building hard that it was able to raise the building 10 back up from the ground as he grabbed Bakugo shocked that his arms are in good condition running as Carnage still giant crawled after them but before it can the building collapses back down onto the symbiotes as the fire started spreading onto the symbiote as midoriya grabs todoroki, Cammie and the unconsicious toga in the process as he jumps far from the scene as the symbiote screams in agony as the whole building explodes burning the symbiote into ashes.

The 4 watch it all go down as they all heavily pant as cammie started to chuckle. "w-we won..."

"Lets see it rise from that shit!" Bakugo said as smiled watching.

"Midoriya...after this you owe me a favor..." He said smiling as Midoriya nods in agreement.

The sun started rise as they started to head back with news reporters and interviewers shoving cameras and Microphones at their face at them as the cops broke em up as the police chief approached them.

"you're Spider-Deku I presume..." The chief as midoriya nods as she smiles as she offer his hand to him "Yuri Watanabe..." Deku smiled as he shook her hand. "Good job with you guys"

"YES WONDERFUL JOB YOUNG DEKU!" said a voice as the 4 saw the SHIELD Helicarrier as All might and the other UAvengers jump down right in front of them.

"A-ALL MIGHT" Midoriya yelled as he laughs putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I saw what you did back there...you're so brave!" Midoriya looked on.

"Well i couldn't have done it without these guys...they helped too..." He said smiling at them as they all smiled with bakugo looking at the side.

"hey young midoriya...how would like to have a position in the UAvengers?" he whispered to him as Midoriya was shocked this was so sudden.

"w-well I don't know what to say" Midoriya was about to answer.

"Hey Deku! Up here!" said a voice as Midoriya looks up to see the Spiderverse land down amazing everybody.

"Who are these guys?" Todoroki asked

"these guys are friends from alternate dimensions...called the Spiderverse" Midoriya explained as Miles nods at him.

"Kid...you finally did it...you proved your reponsibility not only with your spider powers but also your super ability lighting thingy" Peter B Parker said as All Might corrects him.

"It's called one for all" He said as Peter B Parker nods.

"It's up to you to decided who you wanna join...we won't force you...but think about it for a minute" Spider-man 2099 said as Midoriya stood there to think...it was such a hard decision but eventually he came up with a final decision.

"I think...I'm ride along with the spideverse...they seem more suitable for me...besides I think you have someone who truly deserves to be in.." he said as he pats Bakugo's shoulder as he looked in shock...as some tears came out as Midoriya smiled. "Deserved it more than me pal..." he said.

"D-deku you asshole!.." he wiped his tears as he looks up "Thank you..." he said as Midoriya noded with all might putting his hand on Bakugo's shoulder.

"Welcome to the group young bakugo-" All might said as Bakugo interupts him.

"VENOM...call us Agent Venom" Bakugo said as he smiles as the symbiote covered his face as midoriya walked over at the spiderverse as Peter B gave him head nookie, with gwen hugging him and miles giving him a hand shake.

"so how about you ca-" midoriya to see she was gone...typical that she would do something like that.

"What about you young todoroki" All might asked.

"I think...I'm going on my own...but if you need help..you know where to find me...it was good seeing you again mid- I mean Deku" He said smiling warmly at him as glided away into the horizon with his ice disappearing from sight as Midoriya waves.

_10 minutes later_

The cops put olivia octavious, Herman Shultz, and matt gorgon under arrest as the swat carry Toga in a stretcher as she was laughing manically.

"You all think we're finish, We carnage will rise again and again! We're immortal we'll paint the City with blood, just you watch!! You will be mine Deku" She laughs sadistically as they put her in a van that drove to Rykers prison.

"What a crazy chick" Kaminari commented.

"you can say that again, hey Deku let's go to Joe's Pizza to celebrate" Uraraka offered to Midoriya.

"Sure!...oh one sec guys my phone is ringing" Midoriya said as he answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Spider..." Said Tombstone on the other hand.

"Tombstone...how did you get this number?" Midoriya asked.

"None of your concern, I just wanted to thank you for covering my tracks" Tombstone said.

"Covering your tracks...right? We have enough evidence that alchemax was behind it all" Midoriya said.

"And you're absolutely correct...you got evidence that it was Alchemax...not the man behind the scenes...try to find any evidence...i'm sure you won't find anything useful in my Base's Wreckage" Tombstone commented.

"heh well breath it in while you can...because once the truth is out completely, I'll be the one after you...and only me..." Midoriya said as Tombstone grinned.

"Good luck..." He said as he hung up.

_The Next Day _

"Wow that was a good breakfast mom!" Midoriya said smiling as he was in his house with his mother smiling.

"You're welcome sweety, Big man's gotta get his important meal of the day!" She said as she hugged Izuku as he hugged back.

"oh...darn I'm late! I gotta go mom! Love you!" He said kissing her cheek as she waves at him as midoriya comes out the house as he puts down his bag pressing on his chest as his spider suit appearing around him.

"Midoriya C'mon the multiverse awaits!" Yell miles he and the spiderverse were in the spider mobile. Midoriya hopped in as he smiles. "Ready?" miles asked.

"Are you kidding?! I've been always Ready!!" He said smiling as the spider mobile drove off in the distance sparkling in lighting as they travel into another dimension.

"And so this is how my story ends, Kachaan made it back home and became an UAvenger, I proved myself to be reponsible, most of the baddies are in jail, and pretty much living the best moments in my life, this isn't the last you seen of me though, My whole superhero journey is long from over, and hey maybe i'd meet another person from the Spiderverse like me...it's only a matter of time, Thanks for hearing my story, just Remember What great power comes great reponsibility!!!" Midoriya Yelled.

_At Ryker's _

Toga was thrown back in her cell in a straight jacket as she was a still chuckling

"We're never dead...we never die...we live forever...We are us, and us are we...We've become Death...The Destroyer of worlds" She said looking up as it shows a close of her eye showing a red little symbiote swirling in her pupil as it disappears in a spiral as she quietly chuckling.

**The End...? **


End file.
